Além Da Morte
by MokaMiyake
Summary: Além da vida e da morte, do céu e do inferno, do diabo e de Deus, além até mesmo do Universo que era de uma imensidão inimaginável, Hinata sempre o amaria!


Não era a primeira vez que se encontrava ali em frente ao túmulo de quem um dia a amara intensamente. O frio gélido da madrugada castigava seu pequenino corpo, que usava apenas um kimono branco igualmente ao que um dia ELE já usara. Suas pequeninas mãos se apertavam contra o peito farto segurando entre os dedos – para não dizer estraçalhando- um pequeno envelope com o símbolo de seu clã.

Aquela noite podia-se dizer que era seu aniversário, e ela havia ido lá, primeiro que todo mundo, para lhe dar os parabéns. Contudo, ele já não estava mais entre os que hoje poderiam se dizer vivos, no entanto, ela já havia morrido junto à ele na guerra, quando ele morrera lhe protegendo.

Fora tão estúpida entrado daquela forma na frente de Naruto para protege-lo daquele ataque que o primo viu-se obrigado a proteger ele mesmo o seu bem mais precioso. Ele havia cumprido a sua promessa de protege-la até os termos de sua vida, pois aquele era o seu destino e desejo. Sempre seria o seu guardião onde quer que ela fosse estaria ao seu lado para dar-lhe confiança e morrer por ela caso preciso fosse. E fora isso que aconteceu... morrera protegendo a pessoa que lhe era mais valiosa.

Hinata sentia-se culpada em seu interior. Seus sentimentos estavam dilacerados, para não dizer mortos. O único sentimento que ainda continha era o amor de que desde sempre nutriu por Neji, o sentimento de amor verdadeiro. Agora sabia a diferença, o que sentia por Naruto não passava de algo infantil e platônico, porém com Neji descobrira o que era amor de verdade e o valor que isso significava.

Neji conseguiu provar que a amava mais do que a própria vida, e ela? O que fez? Simplesmente nada! Apenas o ficou vendo morrer nos braços de Naruto sem levantar um dedo para ajudá-lo. Culpa a consumia todas as noite depois do dia da morte dele. Era uma imprestável! Uma inútil! Não servia nem mesmo pra salva a vida de seu amor.

Se ao menos tivesse a consciência da diferença do que sentia entre Naruto e Neji, podia ter aproveitado mais daquele amor. Teria se entregado mais vezes ao primo, disfrutado de mais momentos junto à ele, deleitado-se com os beijos de carícias que lhe arrancavam gemidos nada inocentes. Neji a havia feito feliz em apenas alguns meses.

Demorou para enfim perceber o quanto o jovem Hyuuga a amava, que os sentimentos dele eram mais fortes do que o simples sentimento fraterno ou de proteção. Estava estampado na testa dele, literalmente, que ele se submeteria a ela de todas as formas possíveis, inclusive a submissão de se permitir amá-la mais que sua miserável vida. O que não deixou de ser um prazer fazer isso.

Até mesmo Hiashi, pai de Hinata, já notava os sentimentos do sobrinho pela prima. Tentou afastá-lo dela, mas foi impossível que os primos se encontrassem pelos corredores da casa dos Hyuuga e que trocassem confidências, na maioria da vezes sempre vindo de Hinata, bom, quase sempre dela, quer dizer, SEMPRE vindo dela. Ele apenas ouvia e a confortava, raramente dizia alguma coisa. Não havia nada que pudesse falar para realmente amenizar a dor e pressão que Hiashi a submetia.

Hinata era frágil, sempre fora. Tão delicada e gentil. Um anjo na vida Neji. Mesmo que Hiashi tenha contado a verdade sobre a existência da segunda família no clã Hyuuga e que a morte de Hizashi não ter sido culpa dele, o menino de olhos perolados quis acreditar apenas por causa de Hinata.

Estava cansado de tentar reprimir os sentimentos puros que nutria por ela para dar lugar ao ódio. A obrigação dele era de amá-la e não odiá-la. Ainda que não fosse obrigação, ele a amaria de qualquer forma. Ainda que ele fosse de ouro clã ou morasse em outra vila ou país, era o destino dele amá-la. Assim como também era o destino dela.

Havia dois meses que Neji se fora para sempre deixabdo um enorme vazio em seu coração. Doía todos os dias viver sem ele, nada era como antes. Sentia-se desprotegida, alarmada, perdida, dilacerada... cansada de viver.

Tentara seguir sua vida ao lado de Naruto a pedido de seu pai, mas não conseguiu. Depois de se casar com o Hokage, na noite de núpcias antes de consumarem o ato sexual, ela relevara que já era de outro homem, era de Neji. Foi como um banho de algo fria no Uzumaki, ainda lembrava-se do sorriso melancólico nos lábios dele ao afirmar que sempre sabia do amor que ambos os primos compartilhavam.

E o loiro de olhos azuis estava certo. O amor deles era tão forte, profundo e intenso que não acabaria mesmo que um dois morressem, e Hinata tinha a prova disso. Em suas mãos, naquele envelope e no interior de seu ser.

 **~ Flash Back On ~**

Faltavam apenas duas semanas para enfim começar a Terceira Grande Guerra Ninja, todos os países e vilas já se preparavam, inclusive seus Kages e autoridades maiores dentro do conselho de um país. O país fogo iniciava estratégias com o país do vento, os mais fortes países naquele momento, tanto em ninjas qualificados para aquele massacre que seria a guerra, quanto em poder financeiro.

Depois de mais uma reunião, Neji que acompanhava o tio estava cansado de ouvir tanta baboseira da Hokage Tsunade que se encontrava totalmente bêbada num momento importante como aquele. Porém não a julgava, todo mundo tinha o direito de aproveitar seus últimos dias de vida. Talvez fossem pensamentos negativos de mais para um ninja, ainda para um jounin, que sabia que o sucesso de uma missão dependia de pensamentos otimistas. Todavia, nunca fora um homem de muitas crenças. Em seu interior o resultado de uma missão bem sucedida resultava acima de tudo de estratégias bem elaboradas, simples assim.

O homem de longos cabelos despediu-se do tio e ao adentrar o próprio quarto sentiu a presença feminina, a fragrância adocicada violentamente inundou suas narinas, impossível não reconhecer aquele cheiro tão conhecido. O sentira tantas vezes, teve até mesmo o prazer de sentir o gosto na sua boca.

Não era segredo para as paredes e móveis daquele quarto que ambos os primos trocavam carícias há mais de meses. Já estava gravado no recinto enuviado pela penumbra da noite os suspiros do Hyuuga mais velho e os gemidos tímidos de Hinata.

Descobriram o gosto do beijo em uma noite como aquela, nem fria e nem quente, apenas agradável. Tinha sido tímido logo de inicio mas não demorou muito para que se tona-se sôfrego. As línguas se entrelaçavam desesperadas na busca de mais. Hinata derreteu-se nos braços de Neji e logo a febre dela passara para dar lugar a excitação e deleite.

Desde então todas as noite eram assim, se encontravam as escondidas, quase sempre no quarto do Hyuuga mais velho. Se beijavam até altas horas da madrugada com apenas os móveis, as paredes e a noite testemunhando o ato impudico dos dois primos.

Depois de rodar os olhos perolados pelo quarto em busca do corpo da prima a encontrou em sua cama com o lençol pouco cobrindo a sua quase nudez. Ah, como adorava sentir o corpo dela grudado ao seu ainda que não tivessem dividido algo mais profundo, como o sexo. Respeitara a decisão da prima de se manter virgem até aquele momento, não era homem de obrigar uma mulher a nada. E por Hinata, seja qual for o tempo que tivesse que esperar, suportaria seus desejos mais profanos pelo sexo com a linda jovem de caelos azulados.

Acomodou-se na cama trazendo Hinata pela cintura fina para colar o corpo pequenino e delicado ao seu. Mesmo com o pequeno contato a Hyuuga despertou e virou-se de frente para o homem de 20 anos que a abraçava.

Neji estava com olhos semicerrados e boca entreaberta, os cabelos soltos emoldurando sua face assim com os de Hinata, caíam-lhe sobre os ombros cobrindo uma parte do peitoral definido. Há algum tempo Neji vinha treinando com ímpeto o que resultava em seus músculos muito mais definidos do que sempre fora. Os contornos eram salientes e gostosos de sentir pelas mãos macias da jovem.

Já Hinata com seus 18 anos não era mais uma meninazinha, agora era uma mulher feita, pronta para sentir qualquer carícia da parte de um homem. Ainda mais agora que ansiava desesperadamente por mais, queria saber o que mais o primo poderia lhe oferecer além de beijos e toques.

― Você demorou. — comentou ela meio sonolenta. Há mais de uma hora que esperava pelo primo, necessitava mais do que uma dose dele naquela noite.

Ele deu um selinho suave e demorado nos lábios rosados da prima enquanto lhe acariciava o queixo num pequeno afago.

― Me desculpe, a reunião se estendeu mais do que imaginava.

A pequena Hyuuga apenas murmurou um quase inaudível "Hum" e sentou-se na cama encolhendo o corpo. Na concepção do jovem ela a prima agia estranhamente. Era sempre compreensiva e gentil, e agora esboçava um "Q" de descontentamento no semblante.

Antes que perguntasse se tinha acontecido alguma coisa Hinata pronunciou-se, sua voz saíra firme e não gaguejante como era de costume, mostrando que estava decidida em conseguir o que almeja há meses.

— Hoje quero fazer amor, Neji.

O orbes perolados se arregalaram em sinal de surpresa. Nunca pensou que Hinata fosse declarar que estava para o sexo dessa forma, sem rodeios nem a costumeira gagueira na melodiosa voz.

― Não quero que se sinta obrigada a nada, Hinata.

Estava mais do que claro que ele não entendia os seus motivos. Ainda que não fosse da forma como planejara aquele era o momento certo, algo lhe assegurava esse fato. A guerra se aproximava e seu coração se apertava constantemente com esse acontecimento que logo viria à tona.

Talvez um dos dois não voltariam mais vivos daquela inevitável guerra, e isso estava afligindo Hinata. Não queria ir pra guerra sem antes ter experimentado o ápice de um amor verdadeiro, Neji era o homem que amava e era com ele quem desejava fazer amor até o final de sua vida.

— Quero que entenda o quanto quero você. – ela virou-se encontrando hipnotizantes rebentos perolados. Aqueles olhos que pareciam sempre enxergar através de sua alma, que a entendia em sua essência, que partilhava muitas vezes da sua dor, que passava segurança acima de tudo. O amava. E queria sentir isso com o corpo. Queria que as marcas dele se infiltrassem na sua pele e a gravassem para sempre como sendo a mulher dele. Desejava tantos as marcas internas quanto externas. O desejava.

— Eu já sei disso.

— Mas quero que sinta! – o silencia pairou por uns segundos, até ela voltar a falar com um sorriso tímido em meio os lábios cheios e rosados. – Quero que me sinta.

Não bastaram mais palavras, Neji tentou fazer com que a prima não se sentisse obrigada a nada, mas ele jogara qualquer racionalidade para o alto quando ouviu a última frase. Não era só ela que se mostravam ansiosa pelo contato, o jovem também era bem expressivo em seus toques que se tornavam cada vez mais fortes, suspiros cada vez mais altos e beijos que rapidamente tiravam o fôlego de ambos. Porém, nem por isso paravam, estavam decididos.

Havia a agarrado sem receber nem mesmo um protesto da parte dela, o que Hinata mais ansiava enfim se consumaria. Teria o homem que amava e que não Uzumaki Naruto mas sim Hyuuga Neji, seu primo. Poderia ser taxado de pecado o que estavam prestes a fazer, mas e daí? Poderiam morrer naquela guerra sem nunca sentir um ao outro, sem nunca provar como era o sabor de fazer amor com a pessoa amada, sem nunca amar de verdade.

Neji jogou a cabeça pra trás quando Hinata riscou suas costas com as unhas arrancando um suspiro alto e rouco. Pouco se importava se o tio fosse ouvir alguma coisa, no momento ele mandava tudo para o inferno, a razão, os empregados, o tio, inclusive aquela guerra estúpida. Que o mundo explodisse que ele não estava nem aí, Hinata e ele eram as únicas pessoas que realmente importava naquele momento.

— Hina... ta! – ele gemeu o nome da mulher que se encontrava em baixo de seu corpo com os lábios entreabertos sem proferir nenhum som, os enuviados de prazer quando ele por fim a preencheu com o seu membro.

Iniciou estocadas duras e vagarosas, não queria mais machucar Hinata quando maculara a sua virgindade a cinco segundos atrás.

— Olhe pra mim! – ordenou a prima que prontamente atendeu.

Mais uma estocada e enfim ela gemeu, não chorou, não gritou, apenas gemeu de uma maneira tão manhosa que desarmou Neji completamente instigando-o a ir mais fundo, com mais rudeza. Queria ouvi-la gemer alto de prazer, queria ouvir o ressoar de seu nome em meio ao gritos dela.

Sempre que ela ameaçava fechar os olhos ele mordia seu lábio inferior com volúpia suspirando em seguida, o contato era demais para os dois. Pouco aguentando o tanto de prazer que os consumia. Ambos sentiam que o mundo fosse acabar ali mesmo. PRAZER era o que gritavam seus corpos e denunciavam os seus olhos além de cada expressão de deleite que demonstravam.

— Neji...! – Hinata gritou embevecida ao sentir o homem arquear ainda mais sua perna afim de encontrar mais acesso a cavidade úmida que preenchia, deliciado. O feito foi atingido com sucesso. Hinata o sentiu mais fundo dentro de si encostando em seu útero, empenhado em tocá-lo toda vez que dava uma nova estocada.

Não demorou muito para sentir o ápice, suas carnes tremeram, seu entrou em um gostoso e demorado frenesi enquanto pronunciava um alto e maravilhado gemido. Seu rosto estava corado e com pulcro sorriso nos lábios que logo foi substituído por mais gemidos. Neji estou mais uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis vezes antes de se derramar por completo dentro da prima. Seu gozo preencheu totalmente Hinata, tão quente quanto a própria virilidade do primo.

O Hyuuga caiu sobre o corpo da prima em total êxtase. Mordiscou os seios entumecidos sentido cada gota do corpo suado da prima derramar-se para dentro de sua boca. Lambeu a barriga, depois subiu para os seios novamente, mais tarde para o pescoço solvendo o gosto de sexo adocicado ali existente para enfim terminar com um beijo satisfeito em Hinata.

— Te amo, Hinata! – mordiscou de leve seu lábio inferior e a mirou profundamente nos orbes perolados. – Mais do que a minha própria vida. – Deitou-se ao lado da mulher Hyuuga e puxou para os seus braços, afagando os cabelos azulados. – Nunca se esqueça disso.

Haviam se amado avidamente, era a primeira vez de muitas daquela noite e das próximas duas semanas que se seguiriam. Ela realmente nunca esqueceria dessas palavras, nunca deixaria de amá-lo e nunca esqueceria que ele também a amava.

— Também te amo, Neji.

 **~ Flash Back Off ~**

Aquela havia sido a noite mais feliz de sua vida. Se amaram como jovens apaixonados. Deixaram claro que se amavam mais do que tudo. Fizeram várias declares durante os momentos de amor que partilharam naquelas duas semanas.

Neji morreu, desde então seus dias tem sido triste e nebulosos, odiava as noites e o frio pois não havia mais ninguém para aquecê-la. Perdia-se em pesadelos com a morte do amado. Chorava todas os dias. Tornara-se uma mulher triste. Até aquele dia.

Suas mãos seguravam ainda o pequeno envelope entre os dedos na qual estava escrito em letras garrafais a palavra que tanto ansiava ser verídica "POSITIVO". O amor deles se perpetuaria por todas as gerações do clã, nada havia terminado com a morte de Neji, havia apenas começado.

Seus lábios tremeram num soluço, no entanto, não chorava, apenas esboçava um sorriso. Um lindo sorriso, enquanto uma de suas mãos iam parar na barriga. O amor deles continuaria vivendo por anos, décadas, séculos, milênios, além da vida e da morte, do céu e do inferno, do diabo e de Deus, além até mesmo do Universo que era de uma imensidão inimaginável.

— Eu sempre vou te amar, Neji! E nosso filho também.


End file.
